


Baby, are you gonna stay the night?

by spicyboyfriend



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Halloween, Hyung Kink, M/M, Marking, Movie Night, OKAY I LIED there's like partial feelings at the end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Smut, also barely comeplay like very slight comeplay, ehhh barely hyung kink tbqh, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: Admittedly, Ten completely knew what he was doing when he asked Johnny to stay home with him and watch horror movies for Halloween, and a part of Ten figured Johnny knew that too when he smiled and said he’d rather stay with Ten than go out any day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write short smut ever im so ??? anyways take this i started it for halloween but like i literally started it on october 30th so i did my best to get it done just TAKE IT also let's just pretend SM didn't cancel their halloween bash thing and the others totally went to it let's pretend that happened
> 
> really lightly edited one time so let me kno if u find mistakes
> 
> title taken from [drive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HFxbY8YvDk) by jay park shoutout @ jay park for the baby making jams

Admittedly, Ten completely knew what he was doing when he asked Johnny to stay home with him and watch horror movies for Halloween, and a part of Ten figured Johnny knew that too when he smiled and said he’d rather stay with Ten than go out any day.

Still, he couldn’t help teasing Johnny more than he should have as they sat side by side on the couch, Ten’s hand brushing against Johnny’s thigh maybe one too many times, or glancing in Johnny’s direction during the jump scares of the movie to see him flinch, but never actually get scared. Ten had already seen this movie before, a Thai horror film that Johnny said he had seen an American remake of. Ten shifted uncomfortably on the couch, leaning towards Johnny’s side and letting his hand rest on his thigh. He tried to gauge a response from Johnny, eyes studying his features, but he hardly paid Ten any attention as his eyes flickered between the character’s faces and the subtitles, though he did understand some of the things they said without them thanks to Ten’s teaching skills.

Ten squeezed experimentally, pressed his fingertips into the rough material of Johnny’s jeans, but still received no response. He glanced at the screen to find the characters in their bedroom, some scene playing out as he felt Johnny change positions on the couch. He glanced down at Ten’s hands.

“Oh.” He said, then moved to lace their fingers together, and Ten huffed because _yeah, Johnny, I like holding your hand, but that was most definitely not what I was going for, dummy._

Resigned to his fate for at least another twenty minutes, Ten rearranged himself comfortably on the couch and rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder instead. His body radiated warmth in a way that made Ten wonder just how hot he must have been underneath that oversized sweater he wore around the dorms, how feverish his skin would feel underneath Ten’s fingers when he finally had the chance to touch him. Johnny jumped at a loud _thump_ in the movie, his eyes widening before he laughed and apologized to Ten. Ten flickered his eyes up to Johnny’s expression once more.

There was something like amusement in his eyes as he watched the film, Ten’s heart melting at the sight of the fearful quirk of his lips as another loud sound came from the movie. Honestly, Ten didn’t remember there being _this_ many jump scares in the movie, but he didn’t mind it considering he could use them as an excuse to scoot closer to Johnny, nestle into his side more and more while he splayed his fingers over Johnny’s sweater and caressed the worn fabric.

Before Ten knew it, the movie was reaching the climax, and Ten, always the impatient one, gripped Johnny’s thigh once more. Johnny caught it this time, focus pulled from the movie for a split second as he smiled down at Ten.

“Can’t you wait? It’s almost over.” Johnny pointed to the screen, his attention drawn back to the movie as Ten sat up from the couch and wormed his way closer to Johnny, lips brushing against Johnny’s ear as Johnny playfully pushed him away. Ten slid his arm across Johnny’s chest, let his fingers rest on his other shoulder and pulled him in closer. “We never finish movies.”

“I’ve already seen this.” Ten mumbled against the crook of Johnny’s neck. “You’ve already seen the American version. Let’s just say we watched this one.”

“So impatient.” Johnny sighed, giving Ten a sideways glance and shaking his head. “There’s only twenty minutes left, you can _wait.”_

“I’m gonna _die_ if I have to wait any longer!” Ten suddenly whined and dramatically threw himself back on the couch, kicking Johnny on the way down as Johnny shushed him and turned the movie up. Another twenty minutes of watching this movie (that he didn’t even really mean to watch in the first place) sounded like a lifetime to Ten as he willed himself to focus on the movie instead.

Nearing towards the end of the movie, the jump scares really ramped up. Ten forgot a few of the well placed ones, like when the main character was driving and found the ghost in his car, and when he ran off of the fire escape of his apartment building to find her crawling towards him. Even though he had seen it once before— when he was much younger, might he add— he still felt uneasy watching the end approach, knowing full well the main character ended up being haunted by the ghost for the rest of his life.

Ten swallowed thickly when the ghost’s face popped up on the screen, and at the same time, took a deep breath in as Johnny’s hand crept up his leg, squeezed around his knee as Ten twitched and darted his gaze toward Johnny. Like before, Johnny had no readable expression on his face, only focused on the last ten minutes of the movie play out and tie up the story, but he clearly was venturing higher and higher Ten’s leg, reaching his thigh and squeezing appreciatively as Ten let out a shuddering breath.

“Johnny—”

“Shush.” Johnny replied almost instantly, hardly even blinked at the sound of his bitten out name from Ten’s lips. Ten grumbled in annoyance, but still scooted closer to Johnny so Johnny could slide his hand between Ten’s legs. His fingers just barely brushed against the front of his sweatpants, making Ten flutter his eyes shut in anticipation. His hand lingered at his left thigh first, squeezing, tensing around his thighs and silently marking them as his own before he dragged his fingernails down Ten’s thigh and listened to Ten moan softly at the touches.

He moved his ministrations from one of Ten’s thighs to the other, and his rough touches made Ten desperate for friction, for just one touch to his half-hard cock or at least the brush of Johnny’s fingertips against his skin— just that _at least._ But Johnny was determined to finish the movie as the last scene came up, and for a second, he pulled his hand off of Ten and received a loud, drawn out whine from Ten who practically deflated at the lack of contact. Ten glanced at the screen, saw it go dark, and then sat straight up. Johnny moved to turn the light on and shut the TV off, but Ten pushed him down and pinned Johnny to the arm of the couch as soon as he had the chance.

“Not on the couch, that’s gross.” Johnny chided. “Other people sit here too.”

“You started it! You can’t touch me like that and expect me not to react.” Ten replied childishly.

“I did it so you’d stop squirming. I watched you cross and uncross your legs at least seven or eight times before I tried helping.”

“Oh, that was _helping_ me?” Ten hummed as he leaned in, let his breath ghost across Johnny’s skin and then bit down on his throat. Johnny smacked his shoulder playfully, a smile already on his lips as he pulled away. “If you’re not going to touch me here, then take me to bed.”

“Gladly.” Johnny grinned, hooking his arms around Ten’s waist and lifting him from the couch while Ten wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips and giggled. He nuzzled his nose against Johnny’s throat, listened to the hitch in Johnny’s breath when he licked at his collarbone. Johnny nudged his bedroom door open and carried Ten over to the bed. With an unceremonious shove to the bed, Ten fell back with a snort of laughter, watched Johnny walk to the door to lock it as Ten leaned up on his elbows and made a twirling gesture with his finger. “What?”

“Turn around for me, pretty thing.” Ten said, and Johnny rolled his eyes and tugged his sweatshirt off over his head, throwing it in Ten’s face. Small giggles left Ten as he held the sweatshirt over his nose and savored the scent of Johnny’s faint cologne. Johnny did as he was told, with little flair or panache as he held his arms up at his sides. “Like you mean it!”

“Ten, that’s about as sincere as it’s gonna get.” Johnny laughed and spun the opposite way, with the same smile of disbelief tugging at the corners of his lips. He gestured towards Ten once he stopped turning. “Why am I the only shirtless one here?”

“You have to win me over to get _all_ this.” Ten made a grand gesture towards himself, exaggeratedly throwing his head back on the bed as Johnny pushed Ten down and slotted himself between his legs, despite the other’s protests that he hadn’t done anything win him over yet. Johnny leaned in and pecked feather light kisses to Ten’s cheeks to his temples, down his jawline and along the corners of his lips before dipping down to his neck.

Though Ten told himself this wasn’t enough to make him pliant and obedient, Johnny knew he had already won when Ten tangled his fingers in with Johnny’s brown hair and tugged lightly, urging Johnny to do more than just ghost over his skin with kisses. Johnny hummed against the crook of his neck, biting down on the soft skin and smiling as Ten’s body stiffened expectantly, his legs on either sides of Johnny’s hips pulling him in closer as he huffed out a heavy breath.

Johnny kissed lower, as low as Ten’s shirt would allow him, before he parted his lips and bit down on his collarbone. Ten writhed impatiently underneath him, fingers tensing in his hair before loosening and sliding down to the nape of his neck. He scratched against Johnny’s undercut, short hair tickling his fingers as Johnny sucked a mark into Ten’s skin. Ten was too far gone to protest, his moans filling the air as Johnny’s hands slid underneath his shirt.

“Can I?” Johnny pushed Ten’s shirt up a little with a questioning expression on his face. He pulled away to trace his eyes over the faint marks he had left on Ten. His eyes immediately landed on the darkest spot on his collarbone, Ten’s cheeks dusted with a pink blush from the look Johnny was giving him. A smug smile tugged at the corners of Johnny’s lips, and Ten playfully hit his chest with a hazy grin on his face.

“Of course you can.” Ten said, felt Johnny’s warm hands splay over his soft stomach before he pushed Ten’s shirt up to his chest. Ten sat up and helped Johnny tug it off over his head, hair a mess as soon as it came off, and Johnny offhandedly threw it in the corner of his room, where most of Ten’s clothes ended up on nights like these.

Johnny didn’t move to kiss Ten like he had been before, even though Ten was pushing Johnny forward with the heels of his feet, with desperate touches to his feverishly warm skin. Ten was right in thinking that Johnny must have been so cozily warm underneath his sweatshirt as he leaned in close and bit down on Ten’s earlobe. Ten savored every inch of Johnny he could touch at, fingers tracing over the expanse of muscles and squeezing around his arms appreciatively as Johnny let his hot breaths trickle past his lips and ghost over Ten’s neck.

“What do you want tonight, baby?” Johnny prompted, and Ten arched against Johnny’s body, the sheets suddenly feeling suffocating around him as he fisted his fingers in the duvet and pulled it out of place. Johnny would chide him for it later on, after Ten made a mess of his blankets and pillows and complained when they were damp with his sweat and cum. For now, Johnny licked a stripe up Ten’s neck, making Ten shiver with anticipation.

“I want you to touch me, Johnny.” Ten licked his lips, pulled Johnny’s attention from his throat by holding his chin and directing his gaze to Ten’s eyes. “I want your fingers inside me first.”

Johnny nodded obediently, heart thudding in his chest at the suddenly confident gleam in Ten’s eyes. Ten pulled Johnny in close and smashed their lips together in a messy kiss, too much teeth and tension, but it still made Johnny moan in the process. Ten led Johnny’s hand to his sweatpants, curled his fingers underneath the band of his pants and slid them down to his thighs as Johnny bit down on Ten’s bottom lip, only hard enough to earn a sharp gasp from Ten.

They separated for a second, hardly even a split second, so Johnny could hurriedly reach towards his dresser and pull a bottle of lube from the back of a drawer. He returned his full undivided attention to Ten, eyes focusing on Ten’s slightly tanned skin and the freckles that littered his thighs and chest that Johnny only had the privilege of looking at. He took in the sight of Ten on his bed, legs nudged apart and pants barely covering his hips as Johnny let his fingers trace over the prickly pubic hair already poking past the band of his sweatpants. Then he moved his gaze up, higher, to the soft skin of his stomach and chest, the barely defined muscles taut and rigid with frustration as he bit down on his bottom lip and rolled his hips as a sign for Johnny to continue.

Johnny pinned Ten’s hips down to the bed, shook his head, and watched Ten throw his head to the side in annoyance, hair just barely fanning out underneath him. His chest rose and fell with puffs of breath, and for a second, Johnny wanted to tell Ten about how absolutely gorgeous he looked right then and there. Of course that would only serve to embarrass Ten more, which was tempting, but not worth it. If Johnny teased Ten too much, he’d pout and possibly get upset with him, so there was a fine line Johnny had to tiptoe between teasing and admiring.

“Take a picture if you want to keep staring.” Ten mumbled sheepishly, and Johnny smiled down at him, leaned over and languidly kissed Ten, without the same frantic movements they had just a few minutes earlier. It was soft and sweet, almost tender as Ten parted his lips and slid his tongue past Johnny’s mouth. Ten tasted like the food they had for dinner, but Johnny didn’t mind it so much when he sucked on Ten’s tongue and savored the whimper that left his throat.

Slow and lazy in his movements, Johnny slid Ten’s sweatpants off the rest of the way, down to his ankles before Ten kicked them off and pulled Johnny in for another kiss. The sound of the lube cap popping filled the air. Johnny pulled away, poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers before warming it up. The concentration on Johnny’s face seemed out of place for such an intimate moment, but at the same time, oddly affectionate and adorable. Ten resisted the urge to pinch Johnny’s cheeks and comment about how adorable he looked when he was focused, and instead, bucked his hips eagerly, urging Johnny to go on. Johnny looked up at him, eyes narrowed as his lips moved with a question on the tip of his tongue. Ten hardly registered his words as he came back from his inner thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I said are you ready?” Johnny cocked a brow. “You okay?” Ten nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, I’m okay, and I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Johnny pressed, and Ten sighed overdramatically.

“Johnny, if you keep taking forever, I’m just gonna have to take my business elsewhere.” He lied, earning a roll of the eyes from Johnny before he pouted. Johnny moved forward and gave him a quick peck on his pursed lips.

“Nobody else wants to deal with your whiny ass.” Johnny mumbled against his lips just as he slipped his index finger inside of Ten to his second knuckle, giving Ten a moment to adjust before pressing his finger in all the way. Ten exhaled sharply, nearly winded at just the feeling of Johnny inside of him like this after what felt like a lifetime without him. Ten could feel every twitch of his fingertip inside of him, breathless moans leaving his lips before he felt Johnny nudge a second finger at his hole, barely dipping his finger past before pulling back.

A protest worked its way past Ten’s lips, his voice soft and hesitant as he shook his head. Before he could even object to how Johnny was babying him, Johnny’s lips were pressing tender kisses into his skin, nipping at whatever he could get to while letting his tongue soothe the slightly reddened spots.

Johnny flicked the tip of his tongue over Ten’s nipple, pulled away as Ten tugged harder on Johnny’s hair.

“P-please.” Ten whimpered helplessly, voice leaving him in desperate pants of breath as he rocked his hips harder, a bit faster. Johnny pressed another finger to Ten’s entrance, slipped inside easily with the ridiculous amount of lube he had used. The uncomfortable stretch of two fingers gradually ebbed away when Johnny licked circles around Ten’s nipple, then sucked and tore a moan of approval from Ten’s lips. His hands fell to Johnny’s shoulder, squeezing and leaving crescent marks of his fingernails in the skin as Johnny let out a low moan.

Johnny took less time easing Ten open, especially since he could feel himself growing hard in his jeans at just the sounds Ten was making. He crooked his fingers before twisting them into position to find Ten’s prostate. Johnny pulled away from Ten’s chest and admired the way Ten’s skin flushed after he sat up.

“You can stop staring at any time no— _ah, fuck!”_ Ten arched off of the bed suddenly when the pads of Johnny’s fingers brushed against his prostate, muscles tensing and then relaxing. Shaky breaths left his lips, begs and pleads on the tip of his tongue as he wanted more, more, _more_ from Johnny, bucked his hips off of the bed as Johnny poured more lube on his two fingers. “Three, I want three.”

“What have you done to earn three?” Johnny said, a hint of condescension in his voice as Ten whined and hid his face in his bicep.

“Please, please, Johnny, please j-just one more.”

“Begging is nice, but I don’t think so, baby.” Johnny pushed his fingers closer, touching Ten’s sensitive prostate once more and tearing a moan from Ten’s chest that sounded like something mixed with a growl of pleasure. “Show me what you want, maybe then I can do it.” Ten pushed himself up on his elbows, urged Johnny to come closer and kissed him with ferocity, teeth and tongue and bitten lips, Johnny’s bottom lip puffy and swollen from all the nips and sharp teeth Ten used on him. While Johnny was distracted, Ten slid his hand down Johnny’s arm to his wrist, squeezed tightly before he took Johnny’s slightly dry ring finger and pressed it close to him. “Good boy.” Johnny breathed against Ten’s lips, pulled away only to slick his finger up with lube before slipping it inside of Ten alongside his other two fingers. Ten hissed at the third finger, fell to his back and arched into the touch.

Johnny found a steady rhythm thrusting his fingers inside of Ten, carefully mapping out his movements with precision. He touched Ten’s prostate hesitantly, only enough to make Ten groan in his throat and rock against his hand before Johnny crooked his fingers another way, in a different direction than he had before to watch Ten grow frustrated and annoyed. Johnny rubbed Ten’s walls, watched his hands move from the sheets underneath him to his hard cock, precum leaking from the tip as he swiped his thumb over his leaking slit.

“No.” Johnny chided, using his free hand to pin Ten’s arm to the bed. Ten’s eyes went wide, something unreadable in the back of them as he shivered. “No touching.”

“Finger me right, then.” Ten used the same condescending tone Johnny had before. “I could’ve come already if you did it properly.”

“What happened to begging like a good boy?” Johnny thrust his fingers in as he punctuated his sentence with a smirk, Ten immediately arching off of the bed and heaving out a moan.

 _“Fuck,_ Johnny! Do it again, fuck me like that again.”

“Don’t touch yourself. If you do, I’ll stop. Got it?”

“F-fine, fine, I won’t touch, just do something, _please—_ fuck!” Ten settled back on the bed as Johnny released his arm and instead used his free hand to push down on Ten’s pelvis, fingers dipping just underneath his belly button while he thrust his other inside of Ten once more, unabashedly stroking his prostate with each finger. Ten writhed helplessly, hands searching for purchase on the bed and finding nothing more than tangled sheets and his own body, so he threw his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and raked lines down his back. He knew he’d hear about it later when the scratches were sore and pulsing. Ten would have to kiss the ache away while Johnny made the bed and tried not to complain too much.

Still, Johnny couldn’t bring himself to protest much as he tucked his face in the crook of Ten’s neck and bit back a groan deep in his throat. Ten whimpered, whined, moaned, made noises Johnny had only ever dreamed of hearing out loud as he nodded quickly, tensed around Johnny’s fingers before tangling his hands in with his hair.

“G-gonna come, Johnny— I want to come.” Ten warned, his body jerking against his own will and thrumming with pleasure. He dug his fingernails into Johnny’s shoulders, earned a hiss of protest as Johnny thrust his fingers particularly hard into Ten, then crooked each of his fingers against Ten’s prostate again and _again_ and _again_ until Ten’s eyes crossed and his jaw went slack. His voice was reduced to nothing more than half-whimpers and half-sobs before he came hard, cum spurting out from the head of his cock and landing first on his chest, then down to his stomach, lastly on his belly button. His body moved of its own accord, fingernails leaving marks on Johnny’s body as he clenched his fingers tightly, legs shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

As the pleasure ebbed away, Ten loosened his arms from around Johnny, fell back on the bed with a loud sigh. Johnny carefully moved to tug his fingers out from Ten. His body shivered when Johnny accidentally brushed against his prostate again, and he whimpered long in his chest.

Johnny leaned over, peppered kisses on Ten’s cheeks stained with tears, over his sweat-soaked bangs, then his eyelids. Ten fluttered them open to find Johnny smiling lazily down at him.

“You okay?” He asked. Ten nodded. “I’ll go get you some water, wait here.” Johnny said, pecked one last kiss on Ten’s cheek before he moved to the edge of the bed. As he swung one leg off of the bed and moved to stand, he found Ten pulling him back, throwing him on his back and quickly changing their positions. “Ten, baby, you need something to drink first.”

“No.” Ten said almost instantly, straddling Johnny’s hips and grinding himself down on Johnny’s hard cock, constrained underneath his jeans as he bit back a groan and rolled his hips up into Ten. “Don’t you want to come first?” His voice came out in low tones, honeyed over with seduction as he reached back, squeezed Johnny’s thigh through his jeans. “Don’t you want my mouth all over your cock, hyung?”

They had dropped honorifics so long ago that Johnny was caught off guard by the use of it, his cock twitching in his jeans as Ten smiled triumphantly and started to grind against Johnny again. No matter how hard Johnny tried to keep himself quiet, Ten found a new way to rub against him, leaned his body forward, then back, mindful of how wet he felt while grinding back on Johnny. Ten’s fingers traced up his own chest, wiped up a spot of cum and popped his fingers into his mouth. Johnny practically keened at the sight of Ten’s tongue sliding between his fingers and cleaning himself.

“Can I take your pants off?” Ten asked almost too innocently when he pulled his fingers from his mouth, earned a low groan of approval from Johnny as Ten scooted back on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. Ten undid the fly so slowly, Johnny swore he could hear every tooth of the zipper come undone. Then Ten pressed a kiss on either thigh before pulling his jeans the rest of the way off. The cool air of the room around them made Johnny shiver, despite Ten’s feverish grip as he lifted one of Johnny’s legs, pressed kisses to his calf before trailing them higher. Ten ducked down to press his wet lips to the back of Johnny’s knee, something Ten had discovered Johnny liked a lot one night when their cuddling turned into something more, an exploration of one another’s body. Johnny found out quite a few things about Ten, but they all paled in comparison to the satisfaction Ten felt when he found Johnny’s weak spot behind his knees.

Johnny let out a moan high in his throat as soon as he felt Ten’s lips on the back of his knee, eyes fluttered shut in embarrassment. Ten sucked on the space and left a red mark in the wake of his kisses. Leave it to Ten to find a way to indulge in both of Johnny’s favorite things: kissing the backs of his knees, and marking him up. Despite his weak objections whenever Ten bit down on him and sucked hickies into his skin, he loved seeing the dark marks littered over his throat and his chest, felt a rush whenever he had to hide them away from the others. There were only a handful of times he had accidentally slipped up and accidentally showed the others the marks, to which they always curiously pried into his business and asked _who_ it was that had the privilege of bruising Johnny that way.

Ten must have planned all of this out the day before or something like that, Johnny thought, because he certainly was taking his time kissing up Johnny’s bare leg up to his thigh, nipping at his tensed muscles before letting his hot breaths just barely ghost over Johnny’s inner thigh.

While moving to nip at Johnny’s opposite thigh, Ten _may_ have brushed his lips against Johnny’s cock through his boxers, but it was clearly, definitely, totally, one hundred percent an accident (even though the smirk on his face said it wasn’t). Johnny pushed himself up on his elbows, impatiently furrowing his brows and groaning when Ten bit down on his thigh again. Ten pulled away with a _pop!,_ marveling over his own work while tracing his fingers over the outline of his teeth in Johnny’s skin.

“You’re mine, Johnny.” Ten said, sliding his hand up Johnny’s stomach, toned muscles flinching under his fingers before he led them up Johnny’s chest, then around his throat. Johnny let out a breath of surprise when Ten leaned in close and his fingers experimentally tightened. He didn’t dare do more than that, but relished in the effect it had on Johnny. Ten moved his hand to the nape of Johnny’s neck and raked lines down his neck. “All mine. Do you understand me? Nobody else can touch you like this. I won’t let them.”

“Are you trying to say something?” Johnny breathed out, a smile flashing on his face before it disappeared. “If you are, just say it.”

Ten leaned in close, pressed his lips to Johnny’s and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Johnny parted his lips, let Ten slide his tongue into his mouth and over his own with languid, slow movements. When Johnny dared to do the same to Ten, Ten sucked on his tongue and earned another moan from the back of his throat. They parted for a breath, and Ten latched his teeth onto Johnny’s neck when he had the chance.

“Jesus, you know I’m gonna have to hide these with makeup.”

“Good.” Ten purred. “I hope whoever gets to see them knows you’re mine.”

Ten’s possessive side only came out every now and again when the two were together, typically triggered by something Johnny did that made Ten unsure of himself. Considering Johnny’s personal enjoyment of being marked up, Ten played it off as just indulging him in his kink, but Johnny knew better than that, knew Ten had gotten jealous over something he most definitely shouldn’t have been worried about. Most of the time, Johnny explained the interaction and the two moved on without doting more time on it, but on nights like these, where Ten wanted to mark him up and own him, Johnny couldn’t say he minded much. The bites and nips to his skin served only to make him weaker, melting under Ten’s touch as his heart thudded in his chest and his face burned with embarrassment. Ten laced his fingers in with Johnny’s hair, tugged hard and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth again when Johnny let out a gasp of surprise at the rough sensations.

After releasing his hold on Johnny’s hair, he kissed down his throat, bit at his collarbone, and then moved lower, to his nipples. While pinching one with this fingers, he sucked at the other and listened to Johnny moan lowly. His body arched off of the bed, closer to Ten’s mouth as he flicked his tongue over the raised bud, then blew a cooling breath over it. Johnny shivered and writhed on the bed, goosebumps littering his thighs when Ten curled his fingers under the band of his boxers and slid them down to his ankles. He kicked them off as Ten settled between his legs on his stomach, eyes flickering up to Johnny’s own before he gave the head of Johnny’s cock a kittenish lick to the slit.

Unable to keep his focus for any longer, Johnny clenched his eyes shut and concentrated only on the feeling of Ten’s tongue darting out to lap at the precum sliding down his hard cock, nerves frazzled and on end when Ten finally took him entirely in his mouth and hummed against him. Tracing lines with his tongue, Ten pulled away to show a string of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of Johnny’s cock. He looked up to see Johnny’s reaction, but found his lover occupied with hiding his face behind his arm. He pinched his thigh, watched as Johnny jumped in shock and glared at him.

“Pay attention!” Ten grumbled.

Surprisingly enough, Johnny didn’t have the energy to fight Ten on this one. Instead, he nodded obediently, kept eye contact when Ten took him all the way in his mouth again and let Johnny rub up against the inside of his hollowed cheeks, the outline of his cock making Johnny harder and more desperate to come than before. Before Johnny could relax his tensed body, Ten moved closer, took as much of Johnny in his mouth as he could, and swallowed around him while his fingers worked at the base of his cock, slowly, loosely coaxing pleasured sounds from his lips. Johnny nearly jumped off of the bed and tangled his hands in Ten’s hair, a string of curses leaving his lips faster than he realized he was speaking.

Ten swallowed again, his throat tightening expectantly as he warded off a gag and instead pulled away, circled the head of Johnny’s cock with his tongue before tightening his throat around him once more. Johnny’s breathy noises turned into moans too heavy on his tongue, body twitching with pleasure as Ten raked lines down his thighs. After a moment of apprehension, Ten pulled away from Johnny again, earning a loud protest from the older.

“What did I do this time?” Johnny huffed and hid his face behind his hands.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Ten said, then wrapped his lips around Johnny before he could even properly process what Ten was saying. Mindful of his breathing, Ten took Johnny to the back of his throat, slowly, carefully, watched as Johnny’s hips bucked off of the sheets and into Ten’s hot mouth. He couldn’t help feeling satisfied at this, would smile triumphantly if he wasn’t currently occupied, so he let out a whimper against Johnny's cock, allowed Johnny to use his mouth to get off without hesitation.

Johnny was still mindful of his movements, trying his best not to overwhelm Ten all at once, but couldn’t help the pleasured mewl that escaped his lips when Ten gagged around him and pulled away for a heavy breath. Their eyes met, Ten letting out a breathless laugh before taking Johnny’s hard cock in his hands and leading it back to his lips.

Ten’s mouth was sinfully hot around him, wet and open and pliant as he moaned around Johnny. Ten had always known how good he was at this kind of thing, didn’t need reminders or reassurances other than those in the form of pleasured moans and too-late warnings. He thought if somebody could still talk, he obviously wasn’t doing his best. And— well, clearly he was doing his best when Johnny choked out something that vaguely sounded like words, something like a warning that Ten wouldn’t have paid much mind to even if Johnny _could_ speak right.

Johnny rocked his hips off of the bed again, and _again_ , and on the third buck of his hips, Ten swallowed hard and felt Johnny’s cock twitch against his tongue, cum spurting from the head and into his mouth. While Ten breathed through his nose and took all of what Johnny could give him, Johnny became an oversensitive mess on the bed, muscles twitching and body jerking from his orgasm rippling through his veins until Ten finally pulled off of him and slid up his body again. Johnny peeked through half-shut eyes at Ten to find his lover giving him a cat-like smile unlike any other he had seen.

“What?” Johnny rasped out, and Ten parted his lips to let Johnny see inside of his mouth, where his warm cum sat on Ten’s tongue. Then he closed his mouth and swallowed it, Johnny groaning and covering his face with his hands. “Ten, that’s so unfair of you, I _just_ came and I’m turned on again.”

“We can go for another round later.” Ten hummed happily, sprawled himself out on Johnny’s body and rested his hands on Johnny’s chest before setting his chin down on top of his hands.

“The others will be _back_ later.”

“So? Doesn’t mean we can’t go for another round.”

“Uh, you share a room with Hansol, and I share with Doyoung.”

“Just switch with Hansol for the night.” Ten waggled his brows suggestively, and Johnny rolled his eyes at the impending statement. “Or I could sneak in and we’ll just be really, really quiet.”

“No, we’re not doing that, I refuse to scar poor Doyoung or Hansol like that.” Johnny laughed as he glanced down at his thighs. “Damn, you really scratched me up. What did I do to deserve it this time?” Ten pouted, lips red and puffy from all the rough kisses they had exchanged. Johnny pushed himself up on his arms, tucked a piece of Ten’s soft hair behind his ear as he sighed. “What’s the matter, baby?”

“I just... I have to ask you something, but don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“I won’t.” Johnny promised. Ten furrowed his brows and then spat his thoughts out all at once, unsure of himself as his voice caught at the end.

“I was just thinking that we’ve been together a lot, and I really like you, and I hope you really like me too, so like, maybe we could just— I was thinking maybe we should make it official, and I just, I just really—”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Johnny said. “One thing at a time. First of all, yeah, I like you too, Ten. A lot. So, what’s all this noise about making what official?”

“Us.” Ten gestured between themselves. “Us, both of us, together.”

“...us. Together. Boyfriends.”

“Yes.” Ten breathed out in relief. “I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, yes.”

“Baby, I already gave you my ring.” Johnny said, lifting Ten’s hand from his chest and thumbing at the silver band on his index finger. “I thought that made it perfectly clear that I wanted to be with you.”

“What? No, that didn’t make anything clear. What are you talking about?”

“That’s a thing that couples do! When they want to make it official, one of them gives the other one like a necklace, or a ring or something cute like that. Sometimes they match.” Johnny lifted his own hand from the bed and pointed to his ring finger.

“Is that an American thing?” Ten said with confusion clearly painted on his expression.

“Pretty sure that’s a _universal_ thing couples do.”

They stared at each other with quirked and furrowed brows before Ten giggled, softly at first, and then burst all at once. His body shook as his smile widened, and eventually, his laughter was joined by Johnny’s own, the two falling toppling over one another as Johnny pulled Ten closer, pressed their foreheads together and interrupted their giggles with a kiss. It was soft, chaste, timid as Johnny took Ten’s bottom lip between his own.

“Do you think I’d play with your feelings like that, baby?” Johnny said against his lips. Ten shook his head.

“I should’ve known better.” His smiled and let out a weak laugh. “Should’ve known you’d find some weird way to confess to me before I could do it in a cool way.”

“Oh, you confessed in a cool way?” Johnny said and quickly mimicked Ten’s nervous tone from earlier. Ten thwacked him in the shoulder and whined in protest to Johnny making fun of him, which made Johnny laugh and roll them over on the bed. He tickled Ten’s sides as Ten squirmed and shrieked with laughter underneath him. Johnny fell over beside Ten, stretched his limbs out and then hummed. “We should get dressed before everybody comes home, unless we want everyone to catch us naked.”

“Kinky.” Ten joked. “But no.”

Ten scrambled off of the bed and snatched up Johnny’s sweatshirt, tugged it on over his form before he scampered off in the direction of his own room and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts after he cleaned off what little cum was left in the dip of his bellybutton. When he came back, Johnny had pulled on a pair of long pajama pants, and was in the process of pulling on a white tank top. Ten crept up behind Johnny and snaked his arms around his waist once he had tugged the shirt over his head and smoothed it down his sides.

“That shirt doesn’t hide the marks very well.” Ten remarked. Johnny mocked his tone, and then huffed.

“Oh, shut up, you knew exactly what you were doing every time you bit me.”

“Mm, I did.” Ten hummed in satisfaction. “I’m proud. Look at how dark they are. You’re gonna have to use _so_ much makeup to hide it when you go out from now on.” Ten looked down at his hands resting on Johnny’s waist, their fingers laced together. Johnny squirmed impatiently, grumbling about having to change the sheets and fix his bed, because they had really done a number on it, but all Ten could stare at was the matching silver band on Johnny’s ring finger, and his own on his index. When Ten let Johnny pull away, he watched Johnny quickly strip the bed of the sheets, all the while mumbling about how sore his back felt. Ten fiddled with his ring on his index finger, loosening it and twisting it before sliding it off and moving it to his ring finger. It felt snug, like it belonged there more than it did anywhere else.

And then he followed Johnny down the hall, scooped up one end of the sheets trailing behind Johnny and pressed a kiss to the middle of his back with a soft apology. He knew he’d have to do more than that to make up for the aching scratches that littered Johnny’s body, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally live for the fact that ten and johnny coincidentally have matching rings like thanks for fueling my fire @ johnny and ten. also i wrote this like their dorm situation was the same as when they were rookies even tho it isnt im awful and lazy and dont want to learn new dorm situations
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!! ♥


End file.
